Semblable à Mère , Semblable à File
by Little Obsessions
Summary: Wednesday comes of age, but both parents deal with it very differently. Much chaos, romance and general Addam's kinkiness/madness ensues. None of this belongs to me, it belongs to Paramount and the Charles Addams estate.


_Gomez watched his 18 year old daughter, the way her eyes scanned the room, the way her back was poised and ready like that of some prowling feline. He smiled, the very vision of her Mother was his little girl and how beautiful a vision it was. She stopped in front of him as she came into the room, her hands clasped almost too innocently in front of her._

_"__Hello, darling," he smiled genially, jumping up to hug her. She shrunk away as if he might harm her and scowled at him, Wednesday only ever grudgingly endured affection on special occasions. _

_"__Hello," she said quietly, "Mother said you wanted to speak to me?" Wednesday was forever measuring every word she said, like Morticia and much like her Mother, never raised her voice. _

_"__Indeed."_

_"__What about, Father?" She sat down on the side of the couch, absently scraping at her wrist with her nails. A long, vivid red._

_"__I wanted to ask you if you would look after your brother this evening?"_

_Her head shot up and scrutiny seeped onto her face, she loathed being asked to play Nanny for the evening. _

_Gomez clutched at his last, degrading straw which in hindsight he realised he had attempted too quickly, there could have been other pleas. However, he was not prepared to risk it. Instead he braced himself and died a little inside. The anguish he felt was slightly enjoyable, in a bitter-sweet way._

_"__Invite Mr. Glicker around if you want."_

_Her face didn't brighten and he hadn't expected it but she seemed to consider it for a moment._

_"__What is it worth for me, Father?" She said slowly, "After all, you could always get Fester and Dementia to do it."_

_"__You know how Mother feels about that Wednesday. Dementia makes for a fine Sister-in-law but certainly not a Nanny. And it has been a long while since your Mother has had time away from…come now, do this for your Father." She sneered slightly at his pout and went about tearing at the side of the seat. He watched her hopefully._

_"__True," Wednesday conceded after a moment, "Ok. I'll do it. But under the condition I get to tie Pubert up for the night."_

_"__Capitol idea," Gomez enthused, not strictly caring as long as he convinced her to do it, "Whatever you require, 'Nanny'."_

_She scowled rather becomingly, much like Morticia would if she were feeling indignant. _

_"__My name is Wednesday Father," she smiled at him gloatingly, "I'll just phone Joel."_

_Gomez grumbled slightly to himself about the impending visit from the little weasel who threatened the sanctity of his one and only daughter but could not have been any happier at finding himself free for an evening with his wife. _

_He smiled as he made his way upstairs, passing Pubert, holding a flaming torch to Pugsley; who was inconveniently tied upside down from the banister by an ankle noose. _

_"__Having fun, boys?" Gomez ruffled his youngest hair. He had grown too quickly and was the very essence of him, down to the moustache. Pubert smiled slightly._

_"__Yuhuh," Pugsley whimpered with a half-smile, the spiky line of his hair slowly disintegrating to ash on his head._

_Gomez laughed jovially, in an even better mood for seeing his two sons' enjoying themselves and took the stairs two at a time._

_He found Morticia on the balcony of their bedroom, staring out into the middle of nowhere, tea cup in hand._

_"__Good morning" he reached out to touch her shoulder. She smiled up at him, her skin beautifully pale, near wasted in the wintry sun that had begun to shine in the sky._

_"__You look beautiful." _

_Her lips curled up in an indulgent, if somewhat far-away smile._

_"__What were you doing?" He questioned, lifting the novel she had obviously been reading. 'Justine' - he knew it well, it was a fine piece of art. Morticia's copy was so worn he wondered if she could read it at all. Then again, in the most inconvenient situation she would take to reciting it - so he imagined she knew it from cover to cover. And she had owned it since he could remember._

_"__The Marquis De Sade," he smiled at her as he sat down, "A fine choice."_

_"__Indeed," she answered, "It's a nice day today, cold. Where have you been?" She reached for his hand and took it in her own. She had been reflective recently and he had noted how quiet she had become these last few days, he wondered what it was but said nothing. Then again, his wife was often quiet. Morticia was forever brooding over something and being, he admitted frequently, far more intelligent than him found it hard to switch off. She was always thinking, calculating and often he found, worrying. _

_"__Tish," he said softly, "You are ok?"_

_"__Of course," she turned to him, "wouldn't you be the first to know if I wasn't?" Her voice was softly stern, her eyes narrowing slightly as if she were offended by his question._

_"__I suppose," he placed his hand on her knee, "I want to take you away tonight."_

_She looked at him strangely, then smiled slightly, "That's a very nice idea, darling. However, we needn't leave the children-"_

_" __They will be fine. Come along now Tish, we haven't dined out together for nearly over a month. It's about time you started taking some time to yourself."_

_"__I do," she protested softly, "I am fine Gomez, you need not worry!"_

_"__Then let's tonight, darling if I need not worry!" He smiled endearingly, a slight pout affecting his lips._

_"__Pubert is only little, he needs to be fed, bathed and shackled to the bed. He cannot look after hims-"_

_"__Wednesday is going to look after him."_

_Morticia cocked an eye brow and laughed, suddenly brightening "Gomez Addams. How did you convince her to do that?"_

_"__Very easily," he waved an airy hand._

_"__No, come now. You most likely sold your soul to her." She laughed gently, leaning back and relaxing. Closing her eyes. He was caught momentarily, staring at the beauty of her face. Her languid frame draped over the wicker of the chair - it was an almost-invite, a proposal of sorts when she lay back like that. He pushed this very thought to the side and tried to concentrate._

_"__Worse," he answered mockingly, "I said she could have Joel over tonight…and my soul belong to you."_

_"__Ha!" Morticia reached forward and touched his cheek, inching so much closer to him, bringing her face near to his "Mon Cher, you are learning the way to your daughter's heart."_

_"__I am," he tilted her head, leaned forward and kissed her neck, "So will you indulge me, Mrs. Addams?"_

_"__If you insist," she moved from her seat in one slithering motion and ensconced herself comfortably in his lap. He groaned slightly._

_"__I do," he kissed her nose._

_"__Ok," she smiled demurely, "What shall I wear?"_

_"__Oh, I don't know. Something black."_

_"__What a charming idea," she laid her head on his shoulder, "I am glad Gomez."_

_"__Of what Tish?"_

_"__Because you are taking me out," she shook her head and reaching forward, kissed him firmly on the mouth, her hands cupping his face. He revelled in the feel of his wife, her hands, her breathing. And her hands, her hands…_

_"__You are quite welcome," he laughed jumping up and setting her on her feet in one energetic, almost impossible movement, "I feel I may lose control if I stay here."_

_"__And what would be the problem with that? Do you not desire me?" She draped herself over him, her hands around his neck. He hesitated momentarily and then placed his hands on her hips. He had work to do, stocks to check… she kissed just above his collar bone as he bowed her backward, supporting her languid body. He permitted his hands to wander down her sides, over familiar curves in which he still found wonder._

_"__Gomez," her tone dropped to a whisper, darkly delicious, "My darling husband."_

_"__Yes?" _

_"__Control yourself," she whispered pulling herself away and laughing cruelly. She raised herself to full height, suddenly entirely coquettish and reserved._

_"__You will kill me Morticia," he smiled slightly as he reached out and touched her neck. But how he adored her constant teasing, her deliciously poisonous flirting._

_"__Never," she lifted his hands and kissed his fingers, "Not if I cannot come with you."_

_He looked at her and then laughed._

_"__Oh," she batted her eye lids, "I could not live without you!"_

_"__Nor I you," he answered gently. The very thought of dying with her curdled his blood pleasurably._

_"__But you have things to do I am sure…" she said slowly, "And leave me in peace to get ready."_

_"__No," he reached out for her hips and pushed her toward the door, "We have plenty of time…"_

_"__Hmmm," she allowed him to lead her through the doors and into the cool bedroom but as he pulled her toward the bed she detached herself and went to the adjoining dressing room._

_"__Tish?" He watched her sully away - her hips wiggling deliciously - from his vantage point on their bed. _

_"__Gomez" she emerged a moment later, bullwhip in one hand, shackles in the other and a ridiculously fabulous smile on her face, "Undress."_

_He had no choice but to do as he was told. And had the deft feeling a recital from (breathless and desperate or otherwise) 'Justine' might play some part in this game._

_Morticia watched as Gate opened quietly for Joel, admitting his Volvo without any issue at all. She wasn't silly enough not to realise that the house approved, so only Gomez was yet to be convinced. She turned to look at the full length mirror at the far end of the Library and staring momentarily at her figure, left the room._

_Already, the shivering Joel was in the Hall. Dripping rain water all over the flooring. It would make a pleasant water mark._

_"__Lovely weather, isn't it Joel?" She smiled at him. The boy mumbled something and though she failed to see the attraction, Morticia was pleased Wednesday had found such a nice, if slightly odd ,boy._

_"__Hello Mrs. Addams," he managed, clutching his rucksack tightly in two hands. She disapproved of 'The Power Rangers' motif on the bag and sniffed slightly with disdain. Pugsley had been through a faze of that but they had not indulged him._

_"__Hello, Joel," she motioned to the Den with a fine hand. He shook with his answer and followed her, staying a good few steps behind. She wondered momentarily if he found her overbearing, though then again most men found her overbearing or something along those lines, she had no idea why. She smiled ruefully to herself, thought of her darling husband basking upstairs and then turned dark eyes on Joel._

_"__Please sit Joel," she turned to Lurch, "Fetch my daught-"_

_"__I am here Mother," Wednesday stood at the door, her hair falling over her face. She had taken to wearing it down recently but it was far longer than Morticia's. Her black corset, covering most of her upper half spare the lace of the sheath underneath restricted her and Morticia fondly remembered wearing it herself once. Everything about her had become more grown up, more feminine in her own unique way._

_"__Hello Joel," her red lips parted in an almost smile but not quite._

_" __Hello," he stood up awkwardly and Morticia watched his every jerky move. She noted how he acted as if he had never seen Wednesday before and Morticia found it strangely endearing. She would never allow Gomez to act like that though she imagined he never would._

_"__How have you been?" Wednesday stepped forward, each move measured in choice. _

_"__Really good," he clamped ungainly hands on her shoulders and reached forward to place a kiss on Wednesday's cheek. Wednesday squirmed._

_"__Excuse me," Morticia said quietly, feeling as if she were intruding on some private moment as she went toward the door._

_She met Gomez at the foot of the stairs, Pubert hoisted onto the fine velvet of his suited shoulders. _

_"__Hello Mother," he dangled his shiny new rapier from little fingers in front of his fathers eyes._

_"__Good evening, pup," she watched as he judo flipped himself from Gomez's shoulders. _

_Gomez laughed unctuously, "You are a chip off the old block, little man! Now __run and fetch your Mother's cloak."_

_"__Ok," the boy, full of ridiculous Gomez-like energy ran upstairs, disappearing quickly with Rapier in hand._

_"__Joel is here," she said quietly, reaching forward to adjust his silk cravat, almost warningly. Not that it was remotely askew, she simply wanted to touch him._

_"__I know dear," he said grimly, "But you look beautiful."_

_"__Thank you," she bowed her head slightly._

_"__Shall we go?" He offered his hand and motioned toward the door, "Lurch is waiting."_

_"__No," she answered firmly, "Pubert is getting my cloak and anyway, we must be polite and say 'hello'."_

_He nodded slightly, allowing her to lead the way to the Den._

_"__Mr. Addams," Joel stood up immediately, detaching himself more swiftly from Wednesday than Morticia thought humanly possible. Though in all fairness they were simply talking._

_"__Joel," Gomez offered a polite hand which Joel took._

_A small silence descended over the room, Wednesday looking from father to suitor and watching, much like Morticia was._

_The banging of the Den door brought everyone's attention mercifully to Pubert, carrying a large fur and velvet cloak as he skidded into the room. Rapier still in hand, he found it troublesome stopping in time and banged into a large Ming vase, shattering it into pieces. He stood up, wiping the porcelain off his pinstripe romper suit._

_"__Hello Joel," Pubert dropped the cloak onto the couch as he went, losing the attention of it and walked towards Joel._

_The poor boy was always slightly wary of Pubert's affection given Pubert had a very nasty biting habit that Morticia was proud of, albeit if they had to have him vaccinated for rabies on a regular basis. _

_"__Er, hello Pubert," Joel reached down to muss Pubert's hair timidly. Pubert made a customary attempt to snap at the offending hand. Joel almost screeched but not quite, cowering almost behind Wednesday._

_"__Go," Wedensday shooed her little Brother away. He bowed at her with a sly mocking and came toward Morticia._

_"__Pubert," Morticia motioned her son over with a hand. "You are going to behave tonight?"_

_"__Yes," Pubert smiled angelically, throwing himself unceremoniously at Morticia and kissing her cheek, "Of course Mother."_

_"__Good," Gomez hoisted him up as Pugsley came into the room, divesting a kiss __on his youngest son's forehead he turned to his eldest son._

_"__And you Pugsley?" Morticia looked at her boy, his head now shaven like Fester's given that that morning he had lost all but one of his hairs to Pubert's flames. How proud she was of him._

_"__Yes," he smiled jovially as he slung his bow over his shoulder, "I am going hunting tonight with Uncle fester and Dementia." _

_"__I see," Morticia nodded, "Well be home as late as you want."_

_"__Ok," Pugsley made for the door, "Have a nice evening."_

_"__Thank you, son," Gomez answered after him, watching him slump away, "Remember Pugsley, no carcases on the dining table, in the pantry ok? It irritates your Mother awfully when you leave them lying around."_

_Pugsley nodded, looking slightly dejected and disappeared round the door._

_"__You will be ok?" Morticia turned to her daughter evidently worried, then her son who was chewing on the leg of the chair "Pubert, do not do that. Use the other chair." Pubert grumbled and moved to the Queen Anne beside the fire. His sharp little canines biting into the rotting wood. Morticia smiled fondly._

_"__I will be fine," Wednesday said quietly, "I'm sure shackling him to the bed won't be terrible."_

_"__No," Morticia agreed and smiled at Joel. She couldn't quite read his reaction and that was slightly disconcerting. She loathed not being able to read people. Especially not men._

_She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of cigars and his distinctive cologne. Something stirred inside her, heating her up with familiar passion. Something so simple had this affect on her, after all this time; cologne, French, night time, blood, leather... She nipped the side of his neck sharply with her teeth. He winced slightly and then looked down at her, fire tangoing in his eyes._

_"__I had a lovely evening," she whispered quietly, watching Lurch speeding through a red light._

_"__As did I," he pulled her closer, if it was possible, "darling."_

_"__It's late, Pubert should, with any luck be in bed," she mused._

_"__With a miracle," Gomez chuckled, "Our little boy takes after you. Something of a vampire."_

_"__I don't doubt it is somewhere in my family," she agreed, "How proud I would be if I were to find the evidence."_

_"__Hmm," he rubbed the mark on his neck where blood was quickly rising to the __surface, "I imagine it is not too far in you Tish, you do have a terrible biting habit. The evidence in just above my collar."_

_She laughed again as Gate swung open quietly, admitting the Duisenberg. Quickly, Lurch made his excuses and Morticia noted the quiet of the house. She raised her eye brow at her husband, her youngest must indeed be in his bed and everyone else, including Mamma. The house was quiet spare the forever comforting creaking, constant and unwavering, of a house in ruin. Gomez smiled at her and scooped her up in one fluid movement, almost catching her off guard. _

_"__Cara Mia," he carried her effortlessly up the first few stairs, her cloak trailing over his arm._

_"__Put me down," she demanded softly as they approached the ballroom and she began to mount the stairs at her request, entirely unaided by her husband._

_"__Tish," he grabbed her hand and began kissing her arm, "Our-room-is-this-way."_

_"__I know," she laughed slightly, "Patience darling. I want to check on the children."_

_"__Oh! Capitol Idea!"_

_He followed her upstairs, first to Pubert's room. Their son was snoozing pleasantly, his breathing soft and gentle under the muzzle. His little arms strapped tightly to the iron bed post. The room was covered in rapiers, foils, sabres' and epées. His favourite, a gift from Gomez lay beside him with his grubby voodoo doll. She smiled at him and the thought of him sparring with his Father after dinner last night. He had nearly beaten Gomez, but he wasn't quite there yet. _

_Morticia lifted the bottle and handkerchief on the dresser and studied each in turn, "Chloroform. Our daughter is more than just a woeful face."_

_"__Indeed," he bent to kiss his son's forehead, "She is your daughter and what a mind she has. I don't want it ruined by boys."_

_"__Was mine?" She questioned softly, " What nonsense! Boys don't ruin minds - girls allow their minds to be ruined. I hardly think our daughter is the type darling."_

_He merely frowned at her._

_They left the room, turning into the house, deeper down, into the dark corridor that led to Wednesday's room and the guest room Joel usually frequented. Morticia being acutely aware of everything around her, as always could hear the faint cracking of a whip in the distance but mercifully, Gomez had not noticed. Though she imagined it wouldn't be long until he did. He was used to that sound._

_"__Let's go to bed," Morticia took his hand. A decisively right decision, given this was the last thing Gomez needed to encounter._

_"__No," Gomez was not a stupid man but she did not think he suspected anything quite yet, "Let's go and check on her."_

_"__Fine," Morticia smiled at him, "But let me go first, a girl deserves her privacy." Ever the diplomat, she thought wryly to herself._

_Morticia opened the door, which was, much to Wednesday's credit always open and put her head round the side. Both Joel and her daughter were lying under the sheets, eyes closed and apparently deep in slumber. Though Morticia noted the shackles, her own no less, flung hastily under the bed and woefully, the lack of clothing on Joel's torso. Though her daughter was wearing her robe._

_She had to credit her daughter with ingenuity and resourcefulness at hiding such evidence and the tail of the whip was only visible under the dusty sheets, hanging ominously like a reminder of Morticia's own youth. She smiled slightly to herself - she knew she should have returned the accoutrements to her dressing room when she had the chance earlier in the evening. She never usually left those things in their main chamber, especially not in full view on the bed. Simply because it made them far too accessible for Gomez and too easy for him to have his way._

_Gomez looked slightly enraged as he peeked in behind her, noting the presence of Joel. He was keenly grumbling, muttering his ire._

_"__Why is he in here?" He hissed almost violently in her ear._

_"__They must have been talking," Morticia answered quietly, "I imagine they just tired, it is gone two you know Gomez. And didn't we used to stay in my room to all hours?"_

_"__Hmm," he sounded sceptical, "Not necessarily talking…"_

_"__They are just sleeping," Morticia insisted soothingly, "And whatever it might appear to be, you can hardly seen any evidence of it, can you?"_

_"__No," he shook his head, "But still…she is only 18."_

_Morticia turned narrowed eyes on him, slightly irritated at his convenient forgetfulness, "And I was entirely much younger, 17 in fact. Or had you forgotten that? Now come along…" He looked particularly sheepish, as if what she had said had humiliated him. And rightly so, she smiled gently at him and reached out her hand to touch his cheek, "I know this is hard for you." He grinned slightly and turned away, staring out into the night through the window on the opposite wall._

_Just as she closed the door, she grinned at her daughter who's eyes were now wide open and winked, she couldn't help but feel slightly proud. Wednesday smiled back with devilment, with embarrassment - with renewed admiration._

_Gomez grabbed her from behind as they climbed the stairs to their own chambers, his hands splayed across her hips, "Let us use the shackles tonight Tish…on you." _

_She loved Gomez' penchant for seeing her restrained and she was pleased to indulge him on special occasions. _

_"__No," she turned to him for she had to think quickly, "Rope hurts more."_

_The next morning she woke surprisingly early, her husband sleeping heavily by her. She smiled at him - it was so often she tired him out- and lifted his arm off of her body. He grumbled slightly and turned over, returning to sleep. She sat up and massaged the vicious bruises on her wrists; exquisite agony. Her bones almost ground together under the pain, her usually pristine skin purple under the surface with spread blood knotted intricately in the imprint of the knots. She reminded herself to ask Gomez where he had learned to tie knots like that. And he was so exhausted he would not rise for hours. She contemplated waking him up but felt that would be entirely selfish and exceedingly unfair._

_It was so early in fact that the clock in the hall hadn't began to chime and Thing hadn't woken either. Standing up she put on her morning coat, tying it at the waist and turning back to her husband who was sleeping soundly decided what she was going to do as she made her way to her dressing room._

_She found her daughter exactly where she expected she would, in the sunroom, her hair falling down her back. Her robe, fashioned much like Morticia's was hanging over the seat and her pale legs were exposed to the sharp and deliciously cold air. She was reading a book. 'Venus in Furs.' Morticia approved hugely._

_"__Good morning, Mother," Wednesday looked up and Morticia was surprised to see a slight blush underneath the pale skin of her daughter's face._

_"__Good morning, darling," Morticia placed the things she had been carrying on the table before them and took a seat, "These are for you."_

_Wednesday lifted the things carefully, studying each and every one with curiosity and then, a rarity, she smiled, "Thank you."_

_"__They are not new," Morticia motioned to the shackles, "but they are sturdy and good. Your Father doesn't like these ones, he won't miss them. And the blindfold is good too. As is the flail."_

_"__17 Mother?" Wednesday's eyes widened with delight, almost enjoyment. Morticia smiled slyly._

_"__Your darling Father is charming, irresistible almost…"_

_"__I am sorry we borrowed yours, I couldn't be bothered going to the dungeon to search others out. I knew there would be some in your room… I'll give you them back when Father isn't around."_

_"__Indeed, a wise idea. Don't let him catch you Wednesday, not at least until you're married a good five years. Your Father has a particularly short memory when it plays in his favour." Morticia laughed, "And where is your lover?"_

_"__Still sleeping," Wednesday smiled wickedly as she tipped her face up. Morticia felt as if she were staring at herself in years gone past._

_"__Being my Daughter," Morticia stood and kissed her forehead proudly, "I am not surprised."_


End file.
